


More than Friends

by Novelist_Becca



Series: Lumity Fics [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Confessions, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only on the cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelist_Becca/pseuds/Novelist_Becca
Summary: Amity finally gathers the courage to confess to Luz. For both of them, it's a big surprise.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988122
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	More than Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Must Be (A) Love (Potion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512093) by [QuirkQuartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkQuartz/pseuds/QuirkQuartz). 



> This was in the works for a LONG time, and I'm so glad I finally finished!

Amity shuffled through the hallways of Hexside, finding herself looking at Luz every 5 seconds. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. Was she really going to do this? 

The note was in fact, for Luz. Even more important than the Grom note. This morning she almost caved in and tore it up, but she squared up. 

_ No more hiding, Amity. Don't think about what others think of you. Take a page from Luz’s book for once. _

It felt good to have confidence about this. Silently, she watched Luz by her locker as she chatted with Willow and Gus, probably info-dumping about Azura or something. Not that she could blame her. 

And when the school bell rang, she told herself to remember  _ exactly _ where Luz’s locker was. So she could put the note in after classes were over. 

~

During Abominations class, Amity thought about how much she'd changed since Luz came to the Boiling Isles. When she first “met” her, Luz was disguised as an Abomination for Willow. 

Amity couldn't help but think that back then, Luz actually looked  _ cute  _ acting like one of those things. 

Then there was the Covention when Luz challenged her to a witches’ duel. She remembers how Luz cheated by letting her mentor put mines into the ground. But then, her former mentor Lilith made her cheat too with that stupid power glyph. Also, Luz wasn't even  _ proud  _ of cheating. She admitted that she wasn't a witch so easily, but she still had the confidence that she could become one. The light spell was…beautiful.

When Luz kept trying to befriend her, Amity pushed her away, not wanting to show weakness. She still remembers how she found Luz looking through her diary with her brother and sister, and how she got upset and called her out on it, even when Luz tried to explain. But now she understands that it wasn't even her fault. She didn't mean or even want to expose Amity’s private thoughts. Although Luz was making a big mistake by listening to Ed and Em, she always had good intentions. 

Man, Luz really did change her for the better, didn't she? Almost a month ago she had the facade of a stuck-up Little Miss Perfect, and Luz changed that. She helped her realize she didn't need to act like this for people’s approval. Luz made more friends than Amity just by being herself. 

Her feelings for Luz grew even more when Luz vowed to take her place as her “fearless champion” to fight Grom like some hero. It was stupid. But Luz wouldn't let it go. She cared that much. And even when she and Luz were backed into a corner by Grom, they still worked together to beat him. Gosh, that dance was a breathtaking experience. 

Even if Luz still called her a friend. That was another thing about Luz. She was oblivious. Amity was sure she'd know by now that she has a crush on her, with her getting flustered in her presence, or the way she talks around her. But Amity wouldn't let that bring her down. 

Amity also remembers how she reacted when Luz asked if she wanted to be in a Grudgby match. The image of Luz in a Grudgby uniform was enough to get her tomato red and running. 

Luz letting herself be Boscha’s target after she gave Amity Willow’s barrette was the last thing she wanted. Boscha was competitive, rough and cunning. Luz could've gotten seriously hurt! As Amity said, Luz can be stupid. Always getting in over her head when a challenge presents itself. And as Amity slipped out to Willow (she totally knew by now), it was something she loved about her. She was always doing things on impulse to protect her friends, not caring about the consequences. Not caring if she gets hurt in the process. She was selfless. 

And don't think Amity doesn't remember how her heart pounded when Luz just  _ scooped her up in her arms _ after her leg was broken. Even though it took forever to get to the Healer’s office, she will admit she enjoyed the feeling of Luz holding her, even if she started to stumble halfway due to Amity’s weight. 

And, it was a  _ major  _ confidence booster when she teamed up with Luz in front of Boscha, stating that she made her social life better. And she really did. Amity loved Luz. She would no longer deny it. 

And she hoped Luz felt the same way.

~

“Has Amity been acting weird to you guys?” Luz inquired to Willow and Gus at their lunch table.

“She seems normal to me.” Gus said nonchalantly.

“What, pray tell, do you mean by weird?” Willow said with a knowing look.

Luz looked at her food, blushing. “I dunno. It's just…lately Amity’s been looking at me funny, and every time we’re together, she gets all red and flustered. I'm starting to wonder if I did something wrong.” 

Willow leaned over the table to make eye contact with her friend. “Luz, what do  _ you  _ think it means?” She said, pointing a finger. 

Luz leaned back, surprised. “Well…it can't be a crush!” She said quickly. Amity and her may be closer than before, but there's  _ no  _ way it's a crush. Luz has had too many bad experiences with that territory to think that. She looked away from her friends, crossing her arms. “Sure, we've…danced together, and I carried her…and she’s stuck her neck out for me twice despite everything, and she looks at me like I'm her favorite thing in the world, and she makes me feel like I'm walking on air…” she shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

Willow raised an eyebrow. “Luz, admit it. You like her.”

Luz made a face before caving in, covering her face with her hands. “Okay, okay! You're right! I  _ do  _ have a crush. I just never thought it'd feel like this…” she trailed off.

Willow put a hand on her shoulder. “Luz, it's okay. Actually, I kinda knew already.” At that, Luz smiled. 

“I guess I never imagined you and  _ Amity  _ together. But I guess you two are, how do you say it, two peas in a shell?” Gus added.

“ _ Pod _ , Gus. And I'm sorry, but I just can't imagine Amity liking me like that.” Luz concluded with a pained expression. She's afraid, afraid of being hurt again. She's too weird for Amity, right? …Right?

When the bell screamed and the trio got up, Willow had one more thing to say before walking away. “Luz, I’m your best friend, so trust me when I say that Amity  _ does  _ like you.” 

~

When Amity got to what she was sure was the right locker, she took a deep breath. 

She held up her note in her hand, and without a smidge of hesitation, slipped it in between the locker’s teeth. And took a step back. She could hear footsteps nearby, and as casually as she could, she walked out of the hallway and towards her destination. 

~

Luz noticed a small folded piece of paper sticking out of her locker.  _ Weird.  _ When she opened it, she didn't expect to read 

_ Meet me in the potions classroom. There's something I want to talk about.  _

  * _Amity_



There were barely any students left in the school, save for some that were probably doing extra work or something. Luz looked at the note, then at the way to the potions classroom, then back to the note. 

Luz really hoped this wasn't a prank set up by Edric or Emira, or some sick illusion. Amity wanted to talk to her. Alone. About what, she didn't know, but there was only one way to find out. Eda wouldn't mind if she was a few minutes late, right? 

And so she jogged to the potions classroom as fast as she could, heart pounding. Was Willow right? 

When she approached the entrance, the first thing she noticed was Amity sitting on one of the desks, twiddling her fingers. When she took notice of Luz, her cheeks flushed, but she got off the desk and regained her composure. 

“Luz!” Amity exclaimed, her voice cracking a little.

“I…I got your note.” Luz said, entering the classroom, and closing the door behind her, just in case Amity wanted privacy. “You said you wanted to talk about something?”

Amity cleared her throat and stood up straight. “Yes, I do. Um…how about we sit down?” She answered, pulling out chairs for both of them. 

Luz complied, taking a seat next to the pale witch. 

For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence. It was Amity who broke it, taking a deep breath and summoning her courage. 

“Luz, we've been friends for a long time now. And as much as I love being your friend, I'm not sure I can see us like that anymore.”

Luz blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember when you asked me who I wanted to ask out to Grom, and I said it's not important?” Amity asked.

Luz nodded. “Of course I do. That was after we had that dance. Man, we looked so cool together…” 

Amity giggled, a smile making its way on her face. “We did. But that's not the point. The point is…it's important now. The truth is…you're who the note was for.”

Luz’s eyes widened. “Wha-? Me?” 

Amity felt a little more confident, so she continued. “Yes. This is going to sound really corny, but…Luz, you've changed me for the better. You showed me that I don't need to act perfect for everyone else’s approval. I can be myself around you.” She took Luz’s hand. “The truth is…you're more than a friend to me and I really  _ really  _ like you, Luz Noceda!” Amity finally blurted it out.

Luz let her hand linger in Amity’s hold. She…liked her?  _ Like-liked  _ her? She took a moment to let it sink in. 

Amity held Luz’s hand, hesitant to let go. She finally let it out. Luz  _ knew _ . But Luz’s hand was limp in hers. She looked lost in thought, and…almost in disbelief?

“You…you're serious? This isn't a joke?” Luz finally said. 

“Of course I am. You think I'd lie about something like this?” Amity answered, moving her chair closer. 

“And this isn't the effects of a love potion Edric and Emira put in your food or drink?” 

“If they did that, I'd probably know and they'd be so dead.” Amity said. It wasn't a rejection, but Luz looked and sounded as if she couldn't believe what she heard. But she finally closed her fingers around Amity’s hand.

“Oh god, somebody pinch me.” She breathed.

“What? Why?” Amity raised an eyebrow, incredulous. 

“I gotta know if this is a dream…” Luz said. Amity answered by twisting the skin of the top of Luz's hand. “Owowowow! Yup! This is real!” Luz grunted. Amity smirked and let go.

Then, “Are you okay, Luz? Did I say too much?” Amity asked, concerned. 

“No, no! I like you too! A lot! I just…I'm having a hard time believing it.” Luz said, her voice beginning to waver. “I guess I totally misread your signals, huh?” She laughed. 

Amity laughed with her. “Maybe.” Then she saw Luz’s somber expression. 

“But why, Amity? Why  _ me _ ?” She hesitated. “Aren't I a little too…weird for you?” 

Amity shook her head and took both of the brunette’s hands. “Are you kidding me? Of course not! I mean, yes, you're weird, but it's one of the things I love! You're unapologetically yourself, and you'd do  _ anything _ to protect your friends.” 

Luz smiled, her eyes glistening. “As Eda says, ‘us weirdos have to stick together.’” 

Amity continued. “And uh…you're kinda cute, too.” Her cheeks were flushed again. “I don’t think I'll ever admit that to anyone else.” 

Luz was also blushing beet red. “Really? Nah,  _ you're _ the one who's cute!”

“You're the one who had that otter onesie!” Amity said.

They both chuckled. Then Amity’s face looked serious. “But seriously, why do you think I'm lying?” 

Once again, Luz looked down. “Well…back in the human realm, I didn't have any real friends. I was…different. I did things that labeled me the ‘weird kid’ at school. Nobody wanted to be friends with me.”

Amity looked shocked. “Nobody?”

She nodded. “Nobody. And if anybody ‘confessed’ or asked me out, it was usually a prank or a dare. Most of them thought I was ‘broken’ and even gave me the nickname ‘Luzer’. I guess I got used to it, at least until I came here.” Luz finished, smiling sadly. Her hands were shaking from the painful memories.

Amity took it all in. How nobody wanted to be friends with this girl was beyond her. But obviously it planted the idea in Luz’s mind that she was incapable of being loved like that, that she didn't deserve it. Was that why she “misread” her signals? Denial?

She squeezed Luz’s hands. “Well, forget them!” Amity said loudly. “Don't listen to those idiots! I think you're great the way you are! You shouldn't have to change that!” 

Luz looked up. “But-”

“No! Luz, you are the coolest, nicest person I've ever met. Whenever I'm around you, I feel  _ so _ happy, my heart just soars.” Amity continued.. “I  _ love _ you, Luz. I was just too afraid to admit it because I didn't know if you'd love me back.”

A big smile crossed Luz’s face. “Oh, Am! Of course I love you back! You're like, one of the  _ coolest _ witches I know! You're so smart, and skilled…I  _ love _ spending time with you!” She squeezed Amity’s hands back. She  _ deserves _ to know.

For a moment, the two girls looked at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Neither of them knew what to say anymore. 

On one hand, Luz was  _ beyond _ happy that somebody, especially  _ Amity  _ of all people, loved her for real. Her words touched her heart. But on the other hand, a part of her still couldn't believe this was real, expected it to be some dream or illusion. Plus, what did this mean for both of them now? 

Luz broke the silence first. “What does this mean for us now?”

Amity shrugged. “I don't know. But Luz, what do  _ you  _ want?” 

Luz thought for a second or two. “Well…I do  _ want  _ us to be more than friends. But I'm also scared.” 

“Of what?”

“Of what could go wrong. A lot has happened to me, you know?” 

Amity could understand that. She knew Luz had to see her mentor almost get petrified, and obviously,  _ that  _ would leave a mark on her. And ever since she was seen on TV stopping the petrification ceremony, she's gained some…popularity at school. 

“I don't want my problems to get in the way of your life, Amity.” Luz said, looking down at her feet again. “I'm…scared of doing the wrong thing somehow and not being who you think I am.”

Amity shook her head. She scooted her chair closer to the point to where their knees were touching and grabbed Luz’s shoulders. “Stop, Luz. I understand, you're scared. But you don't have to be. I don't  _ care  _ what happens to us. We’ll get through it  _ together _ , okay? I don't know how, but I  _ promise _ that I'll help you.”

The fierceness in Amity’s eyes persuaded Luz. She nodded, placing her hands on Amity’s. “You're right. I know you will.”

Amity spoke up again. “So…does this mean…”

Luz squeezed her hands. “If we're more than friends, I guess that makes us girlfriends, right?” 

Amity blushed, eyes wide. “I-I mean, if you  _ want  _ to?”

“Do you?”

“Yes! I want to!”

Luz seemed to get back her usual courage and smiled wide. She was blushing too. Her eyes were beginning to water. “Then I guess I want to try a relationship too.” Luz held up their hands, stood up, held her head high and said in her signature confident voice that she loved, “I, Luz Noceda, will be your girlfriend!” 

Amity giggled. “Dork…”

Luz looked at her. “Looks like I'm your dork now, though!” 

Amity nodded. “Yeah, I guess you are.” Suddenly she felt Luz’s hands shake. Her chin was shaking too, and within seconds, Amity saw tears spilling down Luz’s cheeks. She stood up. “Luz?”

The other girl shook her head. “Sorry, it's just…” then she burst into tears. Without hesitation, Amity took her into her arms and Luz fell to her knees, taking Amity with her. 

“Luz! Luz, are you okay?” She asked, concerned. She'd never seen Luz cry, and frankly, it was jarring.

“I'm sorry…” she said between sobs. “It just feels so  _ good  _ to get this out. I can't believe you  _ like _ me!” Luz snaked her arms around the green-haired witch to hug her tightly back. 

“Don't be. I promise you, this is all real.” She says, voice wavering as she squeezed Luz in her arms, much like how Luz would when she initiated hugs. But Amity was just as shaken up as Luz was. Getting her true feelings out to her crush was like a weight lifting off her shoulders. Knowing Luz felt the same way felt even better. She felt light as a feather.

The pair pulled away, holding each other’s hands, and looked into each other's eyes. 

“Amity, you are the coolest, most amazing girl I've ever met, and I'm so happy I met you.” Luz said happily. 

“Likewise.” Amity replied with a big smile on her face. 

Just then, a booming voice echoed throughout the hallway. “Alright, any students that are still here need to go home now!” 

“Oh! Right!” Luz exclaimed. She and Amity gathered their stuff and rushed out of the classroom. They walked hand in hand to the exit. Amity had to admit, the warmth of Luz’s hand in hers was really nice.

The pair stood outside Hexside’s doors, bidding each other goodbye. 

“So…maybe tomorrow, we could meet up at the library? Just the two of us.” Amity offered. Luz’s face brightened at the idea.

“Yes, definitely, absolutely!” Luz agreed. “It's a date!” She said, bringing Amity in for a hug. 

“Great!” Amity pulled back, looking her new girlfriend in the eye. “So, I guess this is goodbye.”

“For now! At least until tomorrow.” Luz says. 

“Yup.” Amity stepped away for a few seconds, looking unsure of herself before grabbing Luz and placing a kiss on her cheek, leaving her surprised. 

Amity pulled away, only for Luz to pull her back and kiss  _ her  _ cheek. When they pulled away, she felt the heat going to her cheeks, and she noticed that Luz was blushing too. 

_ Titan, she's so cute. _

“Okay okay, last hug!” Luz promised, and the two girls held each other for another minute before pulling away for the final time. 

“‘Kay, bye, Amity! Love you!” Luz shouted, waving as they walked home their separate ways. 

“Goodbye, Luz!” Amity shouted back. “…I love you too.” She murmured to herself. 

As Amity walked home, she felt the happiest she'd ever been. Who wouldn't be this happy after confessing her love to her crush, having those feelings  _ returned _ , and then setting up a  _ date  _ for the very next day?

For both Luz and Amity, this was the happiest day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this filled your Lumity-loving hearts! 
> 
> Now, I don't know whether or not I will write that library date fic. But when I figure out how I will write it out, I will do it.


End file.
